tarai_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hauk
"They did their duty. ...That's how I'm supposed to say it, anyway. Doesn't feel like duty." Hauk is a former member of the Hafft's Landing City Watch, having graduated from his role as a guardsman into an officer in Hafft's Landing's standing army. A half-orc of unknown background, the most that is known of his early years was that he arrived at Hafft's Landing when he was very young and joined the watch at only sixteen years of age. As of Chapter 3, he is twenty-three years old. He is diligent, diplomatic and astute, with a strong sense of justice, and puts doing the right thing in front of following orders, especially if those orders are somewhat unscrupulous. As a Lieutenant, he has been seen to care deeply about the men under his command, refusing to pass off responsibility to anyone else. Chapter 1: Cloak and Dagger As a deputy in the Hafft's Landing watch, Hauk was the Sewer Crabs' first contact as part of the ongoing investigation into muggings at the docks, assigned as such by Markus. Helpful and eager, he was able to tell the group everything the watch knew about the case, though he took pains to point out that he wasn't a detective. He also lead the Crabs to the injured eyewitness Jurgen, and was useful in narrowing down the suspect pool to Northmen, based off the clue of the attackers having braided beards. Hauk also assisted with the Crabs' plans to disguise themselves as watchmen, and after the muggers were defeated, helped take the injured into custody. He then made intermittent appearances for the rest of the chapter, generally helping secure crime scenes or helping guard the growing number of suspects at the watchhouse. He also apologised for the Crabs' encounter with individuals wearing watch uniforms, deeply upset by the talk of traitors in the ranks. The ambush of the watch's forces at the Roses of Red shook Hauk up, and it was he that explained what had happened there to the Sewer Crabs as their investigation moved along. Hauk was amongst the watchmen who sided with Markus when Arjan attempted to shut down the investigation and release the collected suspects from custody. He fought alongside the Crabs and loyalist guards, and for a while his fate was unknown after the Crabs were forced to retreat. However, Markus subsequently told the group that Hauk was okay, and he later appeared alongside Pejic, holding a warrant for the Crabs' arrest. However, he refused to cooperate further with the corrupt watchman, and when Pejic tried to bring the Crabs in, Hauk turned on him. Hauk proceeded to fight alongside the Crabs to defend Tolstygg and Ulrich, and shared in the victory at the end of the chapter. Chapter 3: The Black Altar '' "Put. Down. Your. Sword. Soldier."'' Hauk - now a Lieutenant appeared early in the chapter alongside Valeau, explaining that he was in command of the Hafft's Landing forces assigned to guard the Altar of Llewyii. He also expressed his remorse for the death of Aeta Tideturner, who had befriended him. Hauk proceeded to fall into the same camaraderie with the group as before, although he butted heads with Lori Silvermane on a few occasions due to her tendencies towards giving orders, something which he resented a good deal. He also explained a little of the diety Waiss to Keila Blathin, referring to the god as 'he of freedom and adventure', and interceded when Lori and Keila got into an argument. Leading his men in the conflict with the Dust Tunnels Goblin Tribe, Hauk was severely injured and subsequently had to be operated on in order to remove a 'biteworm' - a cave parasite - from one of his wounds. Hauk was deeply upset by the loss of several of his men, and spent the next couple of days recuperating on one of the wagons. His next involvement was once again in a confrontation between Lori and other members of the group, on this occasion also including Floriano DeRosa, ordering the proud northwoman to stand down when it seemed she may be on the verge of bearing steel. Hauk fought alongside the 'distraction' group at the Yuulg Mountains Cultist Camp, helping with Lori's plan and leading his men. Although injured again, he was able to assist in bringing down Baegor Graniteshield. Once again, however, he expressed great remorse for the casualties suffered by his men. While the Crabs entered the Ancient Tomb, Hauk protected the perimeter with his surviving soldiers and ensured that cultists could not enter and follow them.